The Sealand Cronicles
by Englandaru
Summary: A series of one shots about Arthur and Peters life together. Rated T to be safe. Reveiw! Flames welcome!


It was a fine day at the Kirkland residence. The morning light was soft on Arthur Kirkland's eyes and his daily cup of Earl Grey tea was brewed just right.

Arthur took a long, deep, whiff of the tea and swirled it around in his cup. Something was off today, it seemed to Arthur. His usual mornings were relaxed and he could sit and calmly read his news paper thinking of nothing else, but this morning, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Arthur sighed and shook any unnerving thoughts he had out of his head and straightened out his newspaper; focusing in on the article he was reading when he was suddenly startled into reality by an incessant ringing sound.

Arthur looked up and furrowed his brows, realizing that the irritating sound was coming from inside the house. He knew what it was and was very aggravated by the fact that someone would build up the nerve to call him at this early hour. Even so the small British man got up from his seat on the swing that sat cozily on his porch and waltzed into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hel-"

"Arthur!" A panic stricken voice shouted through the plastic device in Arthur's hand.

"It's Peter! He- He's gone missing!" Arthur now recognized the voice to be that of the personification of Finland.

"Missing?" Arthur repeated, his voice laced with confusion.

"How could that have happened? I thought you and Ber-"

"Yes, yes, he still lives with us but we woke up this morning and he wasn't anywhere to be found!" Tino rushed, clearly wanting to get to a solution.

"Alright relax," Arthur began "I'll see what I can do."

And thus began the search for Sea Land.

…

During World War 2 when "Sea land" was created by the British government, a baby by the name of Peter was born to two people, one American and one Briton. When the baby was no less than 3 months old, disaster struck at Sea land. German bombers had begun to bomb the station, knowing that it was doing a fair job at protecting the Island Nation of England and its navy, destroying half of the ship. In the panic, the worried mother made a frantic call to the personification of England, knowing that he could protect her child, and begging him to come and take him.

Arthur had obliged to the call, summoning his long time friend Amelia to assist him by being his pilot, and flew in to Sea Land, taking the child and stabilizing the base to ensure that it wouldn't be destroyed, thus killing the young personification of the boat. However, his efforts had been too late to save the lives of the humans who had birthed the child, leaving England, who had many troubling matters of his own to worry about, in charge of yet another child.

Arthur had decided that since he was not in any state to take proper care of a child, he would have to sacrifice him for his own good, and he turned the child over to Tino and Berwald, the personifications of Finland and Sweden, who had become a couple and longed for a child of their own. Arthur, having had several hundred years of rest from the last time he'd taken custody of a child, was slightly upset that he couldn't keep Peter, but he was also relieved to not be forced into having such a large responsibility thrown at him during such a troubling time.

The agreement was made that so long as Peter was being well taken care of and was behaved well enough to the meet the capabilities of the two men; he would live with them as their very own son.

Unfortunately, about two months prior to the day that Arthur Kirkland received the unsettling call that Peter had run off, the was an accident, killing the child. Of course being immortal meant that when he died he simply came back to the spot where he was born, but when Tino and Berwald arrived at Sea Land to pick up their "little boy", they found that he wasn't so "little" any more. Peter had aged, and now he was at the ripe age of 21, which meant instead of wanting to play with toys he would rather play with beer and cars. His new fascination with local pubs and prostitutes worried his "parents" but they still loved him none the less.

But now he had taken off without even so much as a goodbye and the nations were in a frenzy.

Many countries had begun to search to the child, putting up posters and making calls seeing as no one quite knew where to even begin looking for the boy, and none had come up with any answers.

Until today.

"Yo Artie… I found him…"

**AN: So, what do you think? This will be a series of one-shots about Arthur and Peters little adventures when peter moves in with him. Well some might be two parters like this first one will be since I'm too pooped to do the rest right now… **

**Who wants to guess where Alfred found Peter? :D**

**Review please! Flames are welcomed…**


End file.
